


Pictures on his Wall

by dayishujia



Series: Sheith Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is missing Shiro, Keith sneaks into Shiro's room, Keith thinks about Shiro, M/M, Memories, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro has pictures of them on his wall. Keith sneaks into Shiro's room after he left on the Kerberos Mission and thinks about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures on his Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration
>
>> _So, I've been sleeping till noon in the same bedroom_  
>  Where I once held you and it’s breaking my heart  
> I should take down all those pictures from my wall  
> Promises we made won't fill this empty space
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> [Somewhere in my Car – Keith Urban](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPILrZTBedY)  
> 

It had only been a few months since Shiro left on the Kerberos Mission with the Holts and while he knew it would still be a few months more; Keith was already desperately missing Shiro.

He was immensely proud of Shiro, of course. He was only a few years older than him but was already considered – and accepted – for a lengthy and very important mission such as flying the father-son scientist team to the furthermost reaches of the galaxy. Of course Keith was proud. He would be an awful friend if he weren’t. 

Never the less, he still wished Shiro was there with him.

He felt a little guilty for wishing Shiro had turned down the offer. The guilt mixed with his inconsolable yearning to have his friend back and left Keith feeling a little worse for wear. 

Keith was just taking it all one day at a time. What else could he do? It was already a little too late to ask Shiro to turn the opportunity down. Even if it wasn’t, he doesn’t think he would actually be able to do it. Friends don’t do that to each other, do they? He didn’t think he would be able to turn it down for anything, had the opportunity came to him. 

One day at a time. Soon, Shiro would be back and everything could go back to normal.

The Garrison hadn’t been the same since Shiro left. Keith wasn’t the most personable or outgoing person and he could count the number of friendly acquaintances he had on one hand. At the end of the day, Shiro was his only real friend; he was someone who liked Keith the way he was, someone who didn’t want to change him. Keith really liked that about him. He never thought he took it for granted but maybe he had.

In the meantime, Keith found himself drawn to Shiro’s room. The upperclassmen and graduates didn’t have roommates like the underclassmen do – like Keith does. So when he picked the lock and snuck in, he didn’t have some roommate to deal with. He could just go in and shut the door behind him and no one would be the wiser. Except for, maybe, Keith’s own roommate when he didn’t return at lights out. Keith wasn’t concerned about him though. Let him tell if he wanted to. 

Keith didn’t bother turning the lights on. He had been in there enough to know where everything was. 

All the rooms at the Garrison were pretty much the same – with a single bed (or two single beds if it was an underclassmen room), an end table for the Garrison-issued alarm clock, and a desk and chair. And Shiro’s room wasn’t any different. 

Except, Shiro’s room had pictures.

Taped to the wall above the bed were a series of four photographs. They were each from different excursions, but were all of Keith and Shiro, posing in front of a camera lens that Shiro held out in front of them – selfies, Shiro had called them. Keith thought nothing of it at the time, except for how awkward it was to take photos that way. But he took them with him when Shiro wanted and then forgot about it. When Keith first noticed them on Shiro’s wall, he had nearly cried he was so overcome with emotion. 

“Why do you have these?” he had asked Shiro then. He had already forgotten why he was in Shiro’s room that day, but he had been sitting on his bed as Shiro went about doing something or another. 

Shiro paused whatever he was doing to turn towards him. He looked at Keith for a moment, like he hadn’t really registered what Keith had said, and then he looked at the pictures on the wall. “Oh,” was what he said. “I like them.”

“Oh,” Keith said stupidly. He glanced at them again and said, “Okay.”

“Should I take them down?”

“No,” Keith answered after a long pause. He looked at each photo in turn, remembering when each were taken. It was like he could see the progression in their relationship in the pictures – the first was awkward and stilted but by the fourth photo, they were very relaxed, leaning up against each other in front of some historical monument. It made him smile. “Don’t.”

The smile Keith was met with when he glanced back at Shiro was blinding. Shiro was so handsome and his smiles only made it worse. Shiro was born to smile and be happy and Keith loved being the one to make him smile. 

“Okay,” Shiro said and that was that. 

Since then, he had been in Shiro’s room multiple times for many reasons and he was always warmed by the presence of the photos on the wall.  
Keith padded farther into Shiro’s room, eyeing the grey shadows that were the same series of photos on the wall as he crawled into the bed. He hugged Shiro’s pillow close to his chest and closed his eyes. He wondered for how much longer it would still smell like Shiro.

Lying there, Keith just breathed. Any troubles he had during the day were momentarily forgotten as he breathed in Shiro’s scent. It wasn’t the same as when he would lie there and Shiro would hold him, kiss him, talk to him. But it would do for the time being until Shiro got back. And then he could tell him everything about the mission, what it was like to fly in space and if the simulations performed at the Garrison were anywhere close. 

Keith suspected they weren’t close at all. 

Shiro would be back soon. Until then.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://lilmissginge.tumblr.com/)   
>  [prompt me on tumblr](http://lilmissginge.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
